Demonic Princess: Snow White
by TheVampireRenchan
Summary: This is not your average fairy tale. It will disturb you, yet humor some. A different take on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It's very short but Hope you enjoy it! Snow White x OC. This is a tragedy. I repeat...a tragedy with no hero whatsoever. Hopefully it will entertain you or make you angry. Either way, review. Setting: Dark forest. Snow is estranged and has magic hair.


**This isn't my first fanfic...but I hope you review it anyways. It's a bit messed up, just like my head. Thanks for checking it out.**

* * *

Snow white was blackened by shame and arrogance. Her raven hair grew unruly and doused in magic, allowing her to only think of death, disease, corruption, malice, and darkness. Her pure soul was stained forever as her hair grew ever more dangerous. Its first victims were the dwarfs that saved Snow in the forest way back when purity lie in her heart.

Vain aplenty was she, humility lacking completely. So once in the forest she sought out flowers to poison a crushed chap. Her deed done, she left the woods in a hurry. Poison drank, the chap died in front of her and she made love to the corpse. Snow set aflame the dirtied body and looked for another to make her own. Now many a lad wanted to rape her and many had tried, yet when her bewitching eyes said, "No!" and her hair choked them to Hell, they fell to her feet, dead.

But enter a man named, "Gilgamesh". Stronger than any Prince was he, and tainted with arrogance and massive strength was he. Previously in the week he had torn off the head of the Kingdom's favored Prince Charming. He fancied twenty maidens per week and had them killed by the next fortnight. Brutal, cunning, yet stupid was he. One morning on a stolen steed Gilgamesh saw Snow White and planned to take her. She noticed his wandering eye and set out her usual plan to take him as well.

Two plans for deception and two for physical love.

Snow found her plants and mixed a concoction while Gilgamesh invited her to his bedchamber. Seeming innocent, she agreed after much flirtatious conversation, then she placed her poisonous potion on the bedside table. When all clothes thrown on the floor, she seduced him completely. Astonished by her lasciviousness, Gilgamesh took her happily, yet still suspicious, he never let go of her raven colored, magical hair. While he slept he never let the locks go, so whether she was asleep or awake, her hands nor the locks could not pour the concoction down his throat. His strength was terrifying...just the thought of physical love with him made Snow shiver in excitement and fear. After a few nights of the same ravaging love she was sick of his stench. She wanted so to kill him, gut his insides and tear him limb from limb, smiling at his bloodied corpse while she rode it. But no...she could barely move under his weight.

Gilgamesh was completely in love with Snow, so much that his violation of her made him pull out her unruly black hair. He held the reddened locks in his hands and even teeth as he "loved" her and never heard her screams of anguish nor felt the clumps of bloodied hair slashing at his body when they were pulled out. Gilgamesh never noticed that her magical hair was protecting her nor did he care because he finally had a beautiful woman that he could imprison forever. The only time he got bored was when she lost consciousness and his thrashes to her sex became lifeless. During one of her periods of sleep he chugged a drink that lie on his bedside table. Sensing release, Snow's bloodied clumps of hair sprang to life and caught Gilgamesh in a paralyzing trap! Gilgamesh pulled at each strand but it wouldn't let him leave... Snow awakened to see his body parts falling on the dirtied bed sheets. The poison first took his nose, then eyes, then ears. He screamed in pain and glared evilly at her. With all the strength left in his paralyzed body, he raised his arms in the air and smashed Snow's face in. Her neck snapped under the weight of his clunky arms, which fell off as soon as Snow's heart stopped beating. Gilgamesh's body parts all shriveled and fell apart next to Snow's corpse.

And so...

Hell took them both.

Demons that died in each others arms...no longer tormenting anyone.

* * *

**The End! Hope you liked that strange and disturbing rendition. Review please! :D**


End file.
